Déjà Vu
Déjà Vu is a Season 4 thread written on March 27, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree stirred faintly and cracked her eyes open when she noticed gray sunlight filtering through the medical tent, giving everything a melancholy glow. She felt much better than she had a few days ago; the long sleep had done her well. Looking up, she saw Vox’s still-asleep face and kissed the tip of his nose. She chose to let him sleep, though, and sat up carefully, kicking her feet out of the cot and returning to sit on her own, rubbing her face and stretching. Her wound throbbed and she winced, touching it carefully. It felt a bit warmer than it should but nothing seemed to be wrong—well, nothing other than the gash in her skin. '''Grey Bergman: '''Lady Grey had been doing her morning rounds around the rebellion’s new home at the Grounded Dungeon. So far, things seemed to going smoothly so far. As she neared the medical tent, she figured she should check up on the wounded and see how they were feeling…perhaps help out Maya and Hunter for a little bit. She walked into the tent and saw a familiar half-breed sitting up in bed. “Good morning, Tree,” she said smiling gently. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree ruffled her own hair. “G’morning, Grey,” she yawned. “How’s things out there?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Pretty good,” she said. “Everyone’s settling into this place okay. Who knew a dungeon could actually be good enough for shelter? More importantly, though,” Grey sat down in a chair across from Tree, “how are you doing? Do you need anything?” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Something inside of her dropped out of her stomach and shattered at her feet. Her hands stopped at the back of her neck and she kept a politely bewildered smile frozen on her face. “I’m…I’m sorry, a what could be good enough for shelter?” she managed to get out. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes as she realized what she just said. She had forgotten that Tree and Vox were completely out of it when they made the move. They didn’t realize they were at the very place where Tree was possessed. “Uhh…n-nothing…nothing,” she said quickly. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little tired. Sometimes I say things that just don’t make sense when I’m tired. Anyway, how are you feeling?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree squinted. And then she got to her feet. Something began boiling inside of her. “Don’t lie to me. We’re in the dungeon again, aren’t we.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey quickly stood up so that Tree wasn’t standing over her. She wanted to try to convince her she wasn’t lying, but she knew she couldn’t. She was going to find out sooner or later. She took a deep breath. “Okay…yes…after we evacuated, we moved to…the dungeon,” the Lady said, “but you have to understand—” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“No.” She held out her hands, waving them to stop her, tipping her head downwards and shaking it. “No no no no no no no. This isn’t happening.” Tree’s breathing was starting to run rampant but she was determined to keep a hold of herself this time. “Which one of you mutton-headed troll-kissers decided that was a good idea, huh?” she demanded. “Who was it?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at Tree in shock and fear. She knew exactly who suggested it…Stonegit…Stonegit was the one who suggested it, and Haddock agreed to it. What should she do? Rat them both out? If she told her who it was, then Tree would definitely go berserk on both of them, and that wasn’t fair. It was their only option, but she couldn’t lie either. She could cover for Stonegit, but she couldn’t for Haddock. That wouldn’t be fair either. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could convince Tree to understand. “Stonegit suggested it,” she said, “and Haddock agreed to it. But it was only because we needed to get everyone to safety and away from the cold. The nearest village was too far away, and we sure as Hel can’t go to Orskaf’s camp.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree gritted her teeth. She wanted to start yelling but she was afraid of waking up Vox. “Sorry, I don’t think you understand.” She jabbed a finger towards the wall of the tent and to the outside where she knew the ruins of the dungeon lay. “This is where the Warden destroyed our lives. You’d think it’d carry a bit of emotional baggage for everyone else, wouldn’t you?” She snorted and let her hand fall. “No. You wouldn’t. Because you were never here. You don’t understand. You don’t understand what this could ''do to people.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey was absolutely speechless. She put her head down avoiding eye contact with the half-breed. As much as she wanted to deny the truth, she knew that Tree was right. That’s what she always felt set her apart from the other rebels. She didn’t have to endure the pain and suffering the Warden put them through, but that didn’t stop her from looking back up at Tree glaring at her. “You’re right,” she said. “I was never put in there, and the only information I have on what happened within those walls came from my uncle, my parents, and other rebels instead of the actual experience. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care. If I didn’t care, would I have dropped everything and left my parents behind to come help? You may not know this, but on the night I arrived, I was planning to break everyone out of here. I was tired of sitting on the sidelines and decided to actually do something because nobody else was. I knew what was going on wasn’t right, and I tried to help. I may not understand exactly what effects this place had on you guys, but let me tell you something…don’t you ''DARE ''think for a minute that I don’t care or that I’m not trying to understand." '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“That’s not what i said. You care plenty. I know that. But we need to get out of here, before—” She suddenly inhaled sharply and fell silent, eyes huge, remembering something from the past that she had buried deep down in her memories. “…it’s under us…” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey furrowed her eyebrows together. “What?” she asked. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree slowly re-focused her gaze on Grey and blinked, pupils thin. “Under the dungeon,” she mumbled. “There’s something…alive…under the dungeon. She blinked again. “I know ‘cause…the Warden controlled it.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes. “Well, what was it? A dragon? Maybe it was those changewings she kidnapped when I first got here?” she asked. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt shook her head hard, not wanting to remember the little Changewing hatchlings. “No, it was…I don’t know. I don’t…I never saw it. But it’s not good. That’s what’s in the labyrinth.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Hmm…if it’s not dragons, then what could it be?” Grey asked aloud to herself. This was definitely news to her…did Haddock know about this? Surely he wouldn’t have brought them here if he did. She finally had an idea. “You stay here. I’ll go down there and check it out.” She was about to leave when someone suddenly gripped into her arm preventing her from moving any further. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Are you insane?” she hissed, tightening her hand around the general’s arm. “No way you’re going down there by yourself. I told you, the Warden controlled it, and she used it to capture Clover and Kiri and Quicky. It’s dangerous and it’s huge, it spreads through the whole maze. You can’t just stroll down there and take notes.” 'Grey Bergman: '“I have to do something, Tree,” Grey said not bothering to struggle to get away from her. “King Haddock may not even know about this. If this thing is as dangerous as you say, then we’ll probably have to leave.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“I’d want everyone to leave this Thor-forsaken place regardless of what’s under it,” she growled, letting go. “Tell the king about it, I don’t care. Just as long as we pack up and go somewhere else eventually.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed. “Look, I can’t promise anything right now about going somewhere else,” she said. “I understand how you feel about this place, but with our options being limited right now, it might be a while before we can figure something out.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Breathing hard, Tree put her hands on either side of her head, starting to pace back and forth. “All right. Fine. But I’m not coming out.” Treepelt stopped and folded her arms, locking her jaw. “Not til we move. I won’t go and live in that place.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. “Okay, I can accept that,” she said placing a hand on Tree’s shoulder, “and if there’s anything I can do to help you, just let me know.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''She looked down at Grey’s hand and her frame sagged slightly. Grey really did care; she just had limited options as of the present. “Okay.” Her eyes flicked up and met Grey’s. “Thanks.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said before taking a step back and opened up her arms. “Now, come on, you need to let me hug you and to congratulate you properly on your engagement.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''A small grin twitched across her lips and she fell forward into Grey’s arms, hugging her tightly. “Thank you…although I have no idea when we can have an actual wedding. We’re kind of in the middle of a war…” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, yeah, with Ragnorak coming up, there’s not much time to plan for one either,” she said as she pulled away. She stroked her chin. “The only logical solution I can think of right now is to wait until after Ragnorak. It might be awhile but I hardly think a war between the gods at a dungeon is appropriate for a wedding. Well, we’ll figure something out.” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Treepelt